


Is that my shirt?

by WildWolf25



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: College AU, Comedy, Other, Siblings, no one's closet is safe, sibling shenanigans, who hasn't had this happen with their sibling tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 03:44:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10958949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildWolf25/pseuds/WildWolf25
Summary: "I can't believe you just went into my room and took my shirt out of my closet.”“You weren’t using it.”  Pidge stuck their tongue out at him.Matt rolled his eyes and opened the fridge.  Damn it, Pidge had gotten into his milk too… or maybe he had just drunk more of it than he thought.  No, Pidge probably did it.  He got out a glass from the cabinet and poured what was left in the container into it, muttering.  “You steal my clothes, come into my house, eat my food and use my shower…  I should start charging your ass for rent.”“I use Shiro’s shower.”  Pidge said.“I LIVE here!”“So does he.”(AKA Holt sibling shenanigans, because who hasn't stolen their siblings' clothing before?)





	Is that my shirt?

**Author's Note:**

> Shiro and Matt are sophomores in college, Pidge is a college freshman, so everyone is over 18. In this AU, Pidge is agender and goes by Pidge rather than Katie, and Matt is a good sibling and calls them by their preferred name, unlike some people (side-eyes my own family)
> 
> To me, it seems like the Holts would regularly throw salt at each other, but god help you if you piss one of them off because the other will not hesitate to come to their defense

Matt didn’t even know why he was surprised to find Pidge in his and Shiro’s apartment anymore.  Ever since the two of them started dating, Pidge seemed to have become an omnipresent part of their tiny apartment.  Currently, they were slouched on the couch ( _ Matt _ ’s couch, he might add, that he built with his own blood, sweat, and an IKEA manuel) with their alien-sock-clad feet propped up on the coffee table, Shiro’s head in their lap and one hand combing through his hair while the two of them worked on readings for class.  The sight was such a common one that Matt couldn’t really even be surprised by it.  What he  _ was  _ surprised to see, however, was that Pidge seemed to be wearing  _ his  _ green plaid shirt.  

“Is that my shirt?”  Matt asked, toeing his shoes off.  There was barely any room left on the doormat, what with Pidge’s bright orange sneakers tossed haphazardly next to Shiro’s clunky combat boots.  

“Pretty sure this is mine, actually.”  Pidge said, not even glancing up as they turned a page in their paperback copy of  _ It’s Not Called Hacking, Mom, it’s Called Evaluating Computer Security Systems _ .  Matt wouldn’t have thought it was assigned reading, if not for the University bookstore rental sticker on the front cover.  Someone in the computer science department must have a sense of humor.  

“Uh, no, pretty sure that’s mine.”  Matt said, setting his backpack down on the floor next to the coffee table.  “I distinctly remember leaving it at home and was going to take it when I came back for Christmas.”

“Exactly.  You left it at home, ergo, it’s free game.”  Pidge said easily.  

“So you just took it out of my closet?”  Matt arched an eyebrow and looked at them incredulously.  

“You weren’t going to wear it while it was sitting two states away.”  Pidge pointed out.  “Anyway, that was  _ last year _ , so I knew you weren’t going to miss it.  You should be happy I brought it to school with me when I came; now you don’t have to get it at Christmas.”

“I would have still had to go home and get the rest of my winter clothes.”  Matt said.  “Unless you stole all those, too.”

“Mm, just this, that green t-shirt with the orange pocket, and the gomeNASAi sweatshirt Grandma bought you for your birthday.”  Pidge said, ticking them off on their fingers.

“You can keep that last one.”  Matt rolled his eyes.  “But I want the rest of my stuff back.”

“No.  You left them abandoned at home, I adopted them and gave them a loving home where someone will wear them.  They’re mine now.”

“Pidge.”  He put one hand on his hip and held the other out toward his sibling.  “Give me my shirt back.  Now.”

Pidge finally looked up from their book, cocking an eyebrow at their brother.  “You really want me to take this shirt off, right now, when I’m not wearing anything under it?”  

Shiro blinked and tore his eyes away from his book, tilting his head back to look at Pidge in interest.  Matt frowned and glared at him until he buried his face back in his poly-sci book again, then fixed his glare on Pidge instead.

“Wash it and bring it back next time you come here.”  He told them.  “Which, knowing you, will be tomorrow.”  

“Wasn’t really planning on going back to the dorm tonight, but nice try.”  Pidge shrugged.  Matt rolled his eyes and stalked over to the kitchen.  

“Why can’t you two hang out somewhere other than this apartment?”  He asked, taking out a box of ritz crackers and a butter knife.  

“Because my roommate added a clause to our ‘roommate agreement’ about not having boys in the room, and she would one hundred percent tell the RA if we broke that rule, because she has a stick up her ass.”  Pidge sighed.  

“Perhaps the fact she even felt the need to  _ add  _ that clause ought to tell you that maybe you two spend too much time together?”  Matt reached for the jar of peanut butter on his shelf.  

“The only people that can decide that are me and Shiro.”  Pidge looked down.  “Do you think we spend too much time together, babe?”  

“Nope.”  Shiro smiled.  

“See?”  Pidge looked up.  “Oh, and by the way, you’re out of peanut butter.”  

Matt unscrewed the top of the jar and looked inside.  There was only a tiny amount of peanut butter left in the jar, stuck to the walls and bottom.  He grabbed the knife and started scraping what he could out of it.  “Why can’t you steal Shiro’s peanut butter?”  He groused.  

“He keeps it on the top shelf.”  Pidge said simply.  

Matt glanced at the shelves and saw that, indeed, Shiro’s jar of peanut butter was set neatly next to the loaf of bread on the very top shelf of the pantry.  Shiro had the top three shelves, Matt had the bottom three shelves, simply due to their difference in height.  Matt stretched up on his tiptoes and snatched the jar down, setting it on the lowest of Shiro’s shelves.  “There, solved your problem.”  He said.  “And you owe me a dollar ninety-five for the peanut butter.”

“I didn’t eat the  _ whole _ thing.”  Pidge pointed out.

“Holt family dinner rule,” Matt said.  “You kill it, you fill it.”  

“Yeah, yeah, I’ll buy you a new jar.”  Pidge rolled their eyes.  “But if I buy it, I get to eat it whenever I want.”  

“Not if I keep it in my room.”  Matt reasoned, spreading what little peanut butter he could salvage from the jar onto the crackers.  

“And now you just told me your brilliant plan, so I can find it.”  Pidge smirked.  

“Stay out of my room.”  Matt pointed the butter knife at them.

“What, are you five?”  Pidge asked.  

“That’s a pretty reasonable request.  Some might even call it a common courtesy.”  Matt said.  “One you’re obviously not familiar with, though, since you went into my room and took my shirt out of my closet.”  

“You weren’t using it.”  Pidge stuck their tongue out at him.  

Matt rolled his eyes and opened the fridge.  Damn it, Pidge had gotten into his milk too… or maybe he had just drunk more of it than he thought.  No, Pidge probably did it.  He got out a glass from the cabinet and poured what was left in the container into it, muttering.  “You steal my clothes, come into my house, eat my food and use my shower…  I should start charging your ass for rent.”  

“I use Shiro’s shower.”  Pidge said.  

“I  _ live _ here!”

“So does he.”

“Technically, the shower belongs to the university.”  Shiro pointed out.  He was right; the apartment complex was owned by the university, even if it wasn’t a dormitory.  

“Of which I am a student.”  Pidge added.  “Thank you, Shiro.”

“I gotcha, bae.”  

“Yeah, but  _ we’re _ the ones who pay the water bill,” Matt said.  “And did you seriously just use the word ‘bae’ unironically?”

“I needed a word that wasn’t ‘girlfriend’ or ‘boyfriend’,” Shiro said.  “Luckily ‘bae’ is gender-neutral.”

“It also kind of means ‘poop’ in Norwegian!”  Pidge added.  “So he can affectionately call me a little shit.”

“Which you are ninety-nine percent of the time.”  Matt snorted.  “And back to what I was saying before, I’m going to start charging you for rent to sleep on my couch, since you spend probably seventy-five percent of your time here and the other twenty-five in class.  When was the last time you even talked to your roommate?”

“On Thursday, when I dropped my books off between physics and astronomy.”  Pidge said.  “And you can’t charge me for rent to sleep on your couch, because I don’t even sleep on your couch.”

“Then where…?”  Matt stared at them.  Pidge pointed behind them to Shiro’s closed bedroom door.  Matt’s eyes widened.  “You don’t.”  Due to an early astrophysics class every morning (courtesy of Dr. Coran and his 7:30 AM lecture slot) Matt typically retreated into his room for bed while the two of them were still out in the living room, so he had just assumed that Pidge was sleeping on the couch.  

“Of course I do, you ding-dong.”  Pidge snickered.  “We’re dating.”

“You better not be having sex in there when I’m  _ asleep in the next room _ .”  Matt said seriously.

“Nah, we wait until you leave, usually.”  

“I swear to god, I will skin both of you alive if you have sex in this apartment.”  Matt told them.  “And then I will tell Dad, and he will resurrect you and then kill you again himself.”

“We’re not having sex, I promise.”  Shiro said, his cheeks and the tips of his ears burning red.  

“Thank you, Shiro, for looking appropriately bashful.”  Matt told him, then fixed Pidge with a pointed look.  “Where is your shame?”

“Same place as my gender.  The great plane of not-giving-a-fuck.”  Pidge said, making a grand gesture with their hand.            

**Author's Note:**

> Pretty sure I have had somewhat similar conversations with my sister on multiple occasions. Actually I was just skyping with the fam a few minutes ago and she was wearing my jeans, that traitor


End file.
